


Bear-Trap

by SamGamer101



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGamer101/pseuds/SamGamer101
Summary: Dwight, the leader of the group of survivors, is slowly losing hope. He is trying his best to keep things going, to make sure everyone is as comfortable and safe as possible. Wanting to turn the hell they are in into something not as bad.But something is changing. Or someone is changing. Trapper, one of the killers, is tired of being alone. The Entity forcing them to provide to it without reward? he wants something in return. maybe he can take something to help with the loneliness and boredom? Will The Entity allow it?
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 36
Kudos: 174





	1. Dear Leader

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a work in progress. It's been a few years since I tried to write anything, but here I am. Not sure how long this story will be, but I will do my best!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy my nonsense!

The fire gently flickered in the dark forest in what looked like the middle of nowhere. Its ember rising and being taken away by the soft breeze that carried it a short distance before losing its hold. Fluttering down and landing softly In front of one of the prisoners here. Dwight stared at the spot it had landed between his feet as he sat on one of the few downed trees. Five large trunks placed around the safety of the light as dark woods with thick fog surrounded them. 

Dwight was lost in thought. About what? What could he possibly think about in this kind of situation? Survival. He wanted to survive and get out of this hell hole. He wanted to go back to his life, or whatever he had left of it. It was better than being stuck here to suffer. 

He gently pushed his glasses back up his nose and lifted his head to look around the campfire at the other survivors. There were 22 of them now counting himself. Each one appearing as he had so long ago. How long? Dwight wasn't sure. Time didn’t seem to exist here around the fire. But he was the first to show up so long ago. The first victim to appear and take care of the fire that seemed to scare away the shadows that lingered deep in these woods. 

Some of the other survivors were sitting around the fire, others were in their makeshift homes that they have made themselves. The homes they had were really nothing but just small tents made out of materials they could find in the woods. Dwight had helped every friend make their own, to help create a safe place for everyone. A sense of privacy and a quiet place to sleep. They all needed that place, so others couldn’t see them break down as hope slowly left them. 

Hope? Dwight didn’t have much left. He knew this. That’s why he was thinking. Thinking of anything he could do to help get him out of here. To help THEM get out of here. He needed to before his light burned out completely. 

The sound of crunching of leaves caused Dwight and the others around the fire to look in the direction. They all know the sound well, but what they were going to see would be unknown until it came closer. The footsteps deep in the woods came closer as Dwight stood up and went to go meet whoever was walking to the campfire. 

A large man, about a foot taller than Dwight with a more built body stepped out of the woods with his hand over his left shoulder. Bloody and injured as he limped forward to the group. David was defiantly one of the strongest out of the large interesting group. He could defiantly take a good beating and come back swinging. 

“Jane, can you get Claudette? We’re going to need her.” Jane, the heaver set women with her hair pulled into a bun gave a nod and went off to find the healer. “I don’t need no healing, brat. I can handle it myself!” “David! You need-” Dwight was pushed out of the way as David walked past him. Instead of going after the larger man, Dwight stayed put and watched him leave. Weather David wanted healing or not, it didn’t matter. 3 more survivors were going to come back at any moment. There was no telling if they would be walking back or crawling. Dwight was determined to make sure everyone was taken care of. It was his job. His job as the leader. The nervous and cowardly off all of them, the leader. Dwight did his best. That's all he could do. 

\------- 

The 3 survivors did some back like they always did after a trial. All of them were forced to play a cruel game of cat and mouse. Being chased by a monster that would kill them, all for the fun and to feed the Entity that kept all of them here. They were nothing but rats in a cage, ready to be picked for the next maze to run through. 

The 3 survivors that had some back were Meg, Jake and Ash. Jack had been the only one not to make it out the gate and was dragged back to the camp thanks to Ash. Claudette, with the help of Feng, got to work patching them up. There injuries could have been worse, but just thankful it wouldn’t be too bad of a recovery. Jake, the quiet one that always wanted to be left alone, did finally come around. He was probably the worse to treat out of all of them since he was the only one not to make it out. But as said before. Not the first time this has happened. 

After everything settled back down and many of the survivors made their way to their respected homes, Dwight stayed by the fire. He could of went to bed like the others. It usually didn’t take long for the God of this realm, The Entity, to call for another trial. The group never know who would be called to enter until it was too late to do anything. They had no choice as they were taken away by the fog. 

“Dwight?” The leader jumped out of surprise as he was lost in thought again. He seemed to have done this a lot recently. Dwight looked behind him from where he was on the log to see a familiar figure standing a few feet away. Claudette didn’t mean to have scared him and he know this, but she still shared an apologetic smile. “Mind if I join you?” 

“N-Not at all! Please...” Dwight motioned to the spot to his left that was open. She gladly excepted. Hopping over and taking a set next to him, focusing on the fire as Dwight did the same, watching it burn and flicker with life. 

“Dwight?... Are you alright? You’ve been off recently.” This caused him to look at the women next to him again. “off?” “yes, off. Honey, you’ve been staring at the fire like it’s going to swallow you up hole. What’s on your mind?” Dwight gave a sight and gently rude his temples with his elbows resting on his knees. “I guess I have been lost in thought recently.” “Yeah... and?” “And... I’ve been thinking of ways to escape from here. The stuff we haven't tried yet. Claudette, where has to be a way out of here! I don’t know how much more I can take of this...” 

Dwight felt a hand on his shoulder knowing it belonged to the women next to him as he held his head in his hands. He really was giving up hope, was he? Pathetic, right? 

“Hon... You are stressing yourself out too much. You need to relax and maybe try and get some sleep. Running your brain of yours right now is not going to help anything right now. You can share your ideas with me or the others when you had some proper sleep.” Proper sleep? Dwight almost chuckled at that. He couldn’t sleep very well with all the nightmares. But she was right. Sleep was important. Maybe sleep would help improve his thinking. Maybe it would help him think of better ideas on how to get the hell out of here. What did he have to lose? He guesses sleep was probably a good idea then. 

“Fine. I’ll sleep. You going to stay up for a bit?” Claudette nodded to his question. “I’m not tired yet. I’ll keep an eye on things. Now go before I make you!” She playfully raised her voice at the last part and pointed in the direction to his small little home. Dwight couldn’t help but give a soft smile. She was one of the few in the group that had this mothering instinct to help take care of the group. Claudette was the second survivor to join Dwight at the fire. He was very thankful for that and he wasn’t afraid to ambit it. Her ability with medicine was fantastic, sweet and caring to everyone, but not afraid to raise her voice if needed. She was a friend that Dwight wished he had back before he was trapped here. To have that support, someone to talk to. Someone who actually listened and cared about him. 

“thank you, Claudette.” he couldn’t help but thank her for reasons she probably didn’t understand. “Yeah, yeah. Now git! Off to bed!” She gently swatted him causing Dwight to finally get up and move. He moved away from the warm fire and made his way to his small little tent that was surrounded by the others. It has 3 walls and a roof made out of wood and mud and just tall enough to be fully up on his knees before his head it the root. The last wall was a large cloth he has round that made a good door for now. It made getting in and out easy. Getting down on his hands and knees, Dwight crawled inside the small tent. The ground covered in pulled grass and put together to try and make a comfortable bed. It wasn’t too bad of a bed. Better than nothing if Dwight was concerned. 

He curled up and gave a soft sigh as he left his body relax into the ground. He didn’t realize how tired he actually was. With a new survivor joining and his nerves on edge constantly, his energy was drained. He closed his eyes hoping that he would, for once, have no nightmares. He just wanted simple darkness. But as he felt himself slowly slip away; he knows that wasn’t going to happen. It would be another night of terror and sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

He must have been tired. The leader didn’t usually sleep very long. He would seem to always wake with a start from all the nightmares. But for some reason the nightmares didn’t wake him up. No. His senses did. 

Dwight was slowly pulled out of sleep for some reason. His eyes and body still groggy from the sleep, he didn’t quite notice what was going on. Slowly pushing up into a sitting position and removing his glasses to rub at his eyes, he knew something was different. With his glasses off for the short few seconds, he could make out that he wasn’t in his tent. The survivor put his glasses back were they belonged and looked around. He couldn’t mistake it. He was in a trial. 

Usually the feeling of being pulled into a trial would wake the young man. But for some reason this time he had slept through it. He had no idea how long the trial has been going for. Now was not the time to think about that though. It was time for work. 

Dwight quickly rose to his feet and looked around for familiar landmarks. Another to give him information about what map he was on, where on the map he was at, or even who the killer was for this trial. There was a large storage house looking building in the distance as the killer shack was in sight from this angel. They were on a MacMillan Estate map. The Groaning Storehouse. 

“Okay, time to get to work.” He wasn’t talking to another now, but it made me feel a bit more confident hearing a voice. Even if the voice was his own, it still helped calm his nervous. Dwight made his way to the first generator that he could find. His team needed to get five done to get out of here. Picking the closes gen to start on was the best option for now. 

A scream of pain and the sound of a trap being set off was heard from a distance from Dwight and his gen. This gave him more information than when he started. He was in the trial with Kate, and the killer was Trapper. 

The Trapper, what the survivors started calling him, was one of the first killers to join this little game. Dwight could remember back when it was just Meg, Jake, Claudette and himself going against him. Match after match, being scared to take a step anywhere in tall grass. The killer was now almost never seen as more killers started interring in and having their turn at all the bloodshed. It was always weird for the leader to go against The Trapper. It was like being pulled back in time. Being pulled back into the mindset of when he was first brought here. Complete fear and lose. 

Kate was freed from the trap, but not by one of the teammates. It didn’t take long to figure out what had happened when Kate was placed on a hook close to Dwight. The leader got off and quickly went into hiding. If the killer was that close, he would be able to hear how close the gen was to being finished. 

The sound of a heartbeat was soon heard as the killer came closer to Dwight. The Trapper was a large and built man compared to Dwight. Wearing a white bone mask strapped around his face and metal pieces sticking out of his shoulders and back, he was defiantly not friendly looking. Nor was he friendly to be around either. Dwight was in the looker as Trapper came around the corner to inspect the generator that had been worked on. The killer took a second to look around, then damaged the gen before leaving. The large man was looking for his next victim and he needed to find one quickly. Time was short. 

Dwight waited quietly for the heartbeat to calm before stepping out of the locker to inspect the damage that Trapper has caused. It wasn’t too bad, but it was still extra work that the survivor had to do. 

The rest of the round went quickly as they mostly did. He found out that the other two teammates were Bill and Meg that were also with himself and Kate. They were able to work together to get five generators done. The last gen finishing and powering up the 2 exit gates with an alarm that seemed to echo throughout the map. This round wasn't over yet. Dwight know like many others that the killer still had a chance to sacrifice them all to the God that was keeping them here. They had to be careful. 

His three teammates have all at least been hooked once except for himself. He was very surprised for he wasn’t the fastest. He wasn’t the best at stealth. But somehow, he was able to dodge the Trapper for most of the round. That was a tiny win in the nerd’s book if he would say so himself. 

Dwight stood close to one of the exits as Bill worked on opening the gate. The heartbeat soon started getting louder as they had expected. The leader knew what he needed to do. He hadn't been hooked this round, maybe he could lead the killer away? He had to try. 

Taking a break and pushing his glasses back up his nose, Dwight took off sprinting towards the cause of the heartbeat. He knew this was a stupid idea, but he had to do something for his team. He needed to make sure that they made it out safely. It was his job to keep them safe. Right? Dwight came to a screeching stop as the killer came into view. 

They both made eye contact before Dwight sprinted off into a direction away from the gates. Trapper didn’t wait long to take off after the young man. The leader ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He hated being chased like this. Knowing there was little to no escape from the killer. But he had to. Dwight could hear a gate finally being opened in the far distance. A gently smile appeared on his face, knowing that his team could make it out. 

Trappers weapon swung, catching Dwight's back and cutting skin. The nerd cried out in pain and was sent tumbling forward, hitting his head against the side of the killer shack. He was out of breath and in shock now. Pain in his back and the ache in his head weren’t helping as Dwight tried to get back up. He could feel the warm blood of his soaking his shirt as he was able to slowly raise himself onto his hands and knees. 

One by one, Dwight could feel his team leave through the exit gates into safety. He was the last one in the trial with the killer... he was alone. Who was going to save him now? The nervous leader could see the shadow of the killer come closer to him as the larger man stepped into the killer shack. Dwight wasn’t stupid. He knew he was a good as dead now. Was he going to except his fate? Absolutely. 

Instead of trying to get to his feet, he let his arms give out from the pain and fall back into the floor. He wasn’t going to put up much of the fight for the killer. Might as well make his day a little easier after murdering someone. Right? Dwight coughed sending some blood onto the wooden floor in front of him. He was waiting for death. He was waiting to be picked up and thrown on the hook like a slaughtered pig. He just wanted it all to end. 

But it didn’t come?... Dwight laid on the floor slowly bleeding to death on his stomach as the shadow of the murderer stayed were it was. Why wasn’t he being picked up? Why wasn’t he being dragged to the basement? He just wanted this pain to end, to be forced back to the campfire with his group. He hated all of this. 

“P-Please! K-Kill me!” Dwight yelled while spitting out blood. Why wasn’t he moving!? 

Gathering his strength yet again, Dwight slowly rose to his hands and knees again. Why was he trying to get up again? He wasn’t sure, but he was now able to turn his head around better to look at the killer. Trapper was just standing there with his weapon held at his side. Dwight slowly moved his sight from the weapon to the killer's face. Due to the mask, the young man couldn’t see any expressions. Couldn’t see anything that would give him any signs on what the killer was thinking. All Dwight knew was that the brown eyes of the killer were on him. Staring at him as their eyes made contact yet again. 

“A-Are you going to k-kill me o-or not?” Dwight hissed at the killer. This was just a game. Trapper was probably trying to play a sick game since they haven’t faced each other in a while. Maybe the killer just wanted to watch him bleed out. Dwight just wanted this to end. Puffing in some air, he held his breath as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. If Trapper was just going to stand there, Dwight was going to try and find a way out them. 

At least that’s what Dwight wanted. As soon as the young man was on his feet, Trapper moved forward. Dwight quickly gasped and tried to break out into a run again. Adrenaline picking in again causing him to panic and ignore the pain. Sadly, that didn’t get him far as his upper arm was grabbed. The leader was pulled back and quickly lost footing, causing him to hang by his arm. Trapper had a strong grip on it as Dwight put his feet back under him. 

Within second, Dwight was thrown onto the killer's shoulder and was being carried away. Dwight knew this well. He was going to get his death that he wanted. But his instincts told him to fight. To kick, bite and yell. Anything to get away. But what was the point? No matter if he died or escaped, he could just be back at the campfire with the others again... 

Trapper walked by a hook... Dwight was confused. Another hook... But basement was back at killer shack. Where was Trapper taking him? Did it really matter? Dwight stayed on his shoulder and didn’t fight him. He didn’t care what happened to him now. 

The leader was shifted on trapper’s shoulder as he was lowered onto the ground. Dwight blinked and looked around. He was at the gate. The exit gate. Was Trapper letting him go? Never in any trials have a killer let a survivor live if they had a choice. The young man was so confused as the killer stepped back and stared down at him like he was a small creature. This didn’t make any sense. None of this did. Dwight was supposed to die this round. 

“Wh-Why are you-” “Go.” Dwight was shocked, his words stuck in his throat as a deep rustic voice interrupted him with a command. He just sat there staring at the being staring back at him. Dwight shivered as the command ran through his head. Go. He needed to go. He needed to do what he was hold. 

Dwight obeyed. Leaving through the gate and not looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where did you beautiful people come from!?  
> Thank you so much for your support!!
> 
> I do apologize that this chapter is short. Better then nothing I guess you could say. It will take some time for me to get chapters out. I'm in the process of finding a new job.
> 
> Thank you all for being amazing <3

The fog that was surrounding Dwight was slowly fading away as he walked through it. Slowly releasing its grasp on him as every step took him closer to his destination. He knew this well. But his mind was not on this. It was on what had just happened. The killer, Trapper. The monster had spoken to him. Yes, it had only been one word. But only one word put some many questions in his head. One think that he had decided was that he would keep this to himself. He didn’t want to share this with the group just yet.

Dwight made his way to the campfire that was seen from a distance. The fog now in the background as laughter could be heard from his place called home. They sounded cheerful. Dwight enjoyed the sound as it was something that made them forget where they were for a second. Reaching the tree line and stepping into the light of the fire, the leader could see his friends celebrating. Most likely for then escaping alive.

Meg was the first to notice his arrival as she jogged over. “You made it out too?” Her voice was loud enough causing the others to be aware of them, but that didn’t stop them from their conversations. Dwight gave a nod and a smile to the young runner. She seemed pleased with this. “I was worried that you wouldn’t make it out. I wanted to apologize for not waiting for you. I thought you were safe at the other gate.”

“Why apologize when I made it out? I did get a good hit from him, but I made it out in one piece. That’s what matters.” “I guess you’re right. This is the first time in a while a team made it all out alive. Trapper might be going soft on us.” Meg gave out a laugh at the thought. Dwight chuckled a little as well, but all he could think about was THAT killer. He needed answers. None of his family here would have answers that he was looking for. He needed to be alone to think. To process his next move.

“I need to rest. I’m exhausted.” Dwight informed Meg. She looked a little surprised. “You don’t want to celebrate with us?” The leader shook his head at her. “I just need to lay down for a little bit. That round really tired me out.” Instead of waiting for an answer, Dwight started making his way to his small little tent. He could feel the women’s gaze on his back, but that didn’t stop him. He needed to think. He needed to get away from everything and everyone.

The leader’s tent wasn’t far from the fire. He was grateful, but it also meant that getting a ‘quiet' alone time wasn’t really an option. Beggars can't be choosers. Dwight crawled into his tent and laid down on the dirt ground with some rags that they had gathered over there time here. The cool ground kept him from overheating, especially after a nightmare. The nightmares. They never seemed to stop. No matter how tired he was or even praying to the God above keeping them here, he couldn’t escape the nightmares that plagued his mind.

But Dwight didn’t want to focus on the nightmares right now. No. He had something else on his mind.

Trapper.

The killer had let him go. Dwight lost count how many times he had died to the large monster. Almost every round against him, the survivor mostly died by his hands. There were small victories though. A few times Dwight had escaped the monsters grasp, crawling out of the exit gate to freedom. But those where rare for the survivor. But they were still small victories none the less.

But that wasn’t it. Trapper had spoken to him. One word. “Go". Yes, it was one word, but it was mind blowing. Dwight didn’t know what to do with this information. All the survivors here thought that most of the killers here were unable to communicate. Maybe even mindless? Doing the Entities bidding without question. But was that right? Were the survivors right? That they were mindless creatures serving this realms God? Or were they stuck here as much as the survivors were?

Dwight stopped his thoughts. Was Trapper stuck here as much as he was? Was the killer force to kill? These were weird questions to the young nerd. He never thought he would be thinking like this about a killer. But this was new information to him. Dwight just didn’t know how to process it all. He didn’t know what to do. He had some new worried stacked on top of his others fears. Like what the hell did this all mean?

All he could do was sigh and closes his eyes. He really was exhausted. The leader feared for the next trial with the Trapper. But nothing could be done about this now.

Dwight tried to black out his mind as the sound of his family celebrating in the background filled his ears. Maybe the friendly sounds from them would keep away the nightmares. Maybe he would be able to get some nice needed sleep.

Dwight fell asleep. The nightmares were full force.


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had passed, or at least Dwight thought so. Time was hard to tell here. There was no morning, day, or evening. Only night. That’s all the other survivors have come to know while at the campfire and the trials. They didn’t even know if time actually existed in this realm. If everything was at a stand still as the world they came from moved on without them. They weren’t sure. No way for them to find out.

Dwight was very thankful at the moment. Yes, he had just gotten back from another trial. He sadly didn’t make it out alive, but he was still thankful to say the least. The round was against the nurse. The young nerd was never good at running her and he knew this. He wasn’t very good at running certain killers, but Dwight still tried his best to be helpful whenever he could. If it meant him dying on hook as his friends escaped, then so be it.

But Dwight wasn’t thinking about that. He was being thankful that he hadn’t faced the Trapper in a while. Dwight’s been in a few rounds. Every time, hoping it wasn’t the killer that had spoken to him. The leader didn’t know why he was acting like this. Yes, they feared the killers. But Dwight had a new fear for the Trapper. What would happen if he faced the killer again? Would he speak again then mori him? Camp him on the hook? He really didn’t want to find out!

“Dwight! Come sit!” The leader looked over to the source of the noise. Claudette smiled warmly at him while patting the space next to her the log she was sitting on. Dwight collected himself and headed over to his best friend. He sat down next to her and gave a gentle sigh.

“What’s wrong? Somethings been on your mind.” Dwight blinked a few times and looked at her. “Something wrong with me? No. Just thinking of new ways to escape this hell.” “That’s your answer ever time I ask you what’s wrong, Dwight.” “… Umm.”

The healer rolled her eyes and placed her hand on his shoulder. “I know you well, Dwight. I know when your lying to me. I’m not going to force the information out of you, but I am worried. You’ve been stuck in your head more than usual. You can talk to me if you need.” Dwight was actually touched and a little shocked. Sometimes he could forget how much they had grown as a family. Knowing information just by a look, but also knowing how to push the wrong buttons to make someone angry.

The leader looked around the campfire to see if anyone was in ear shot of them. Most of the survivors were around them. He didn’t feel comfortable sharing anything with Claudette with so many people around. He turned back to her to find her staring, waiting for an answer.

“Let’s step away from the fire for a bit?” The healer nodded and got up with Dwight. The two walking towards the tree line but not crossing it. With that, Claudette turned around to face Dwight with her arms crossed, waiting.

“… A killer let me go.” It was Claudette’s turn to blink. “Wait, what? What do you mean ‘let you go’?” “I mean he picked me up, carried me to the gate, dropped me, then stepped back to let me go free.”

The healer just stared at Dwight in confusion. She didn’t believe him? Or could she just not understand a killer letting a survivor live?  
“Well, you don’t seem to be lying. Did you hit your head to hard? And who was the killer?” “Claudette, my head is fine. It was the last round I had with Trapper.” “Trapper!” “Sshhh!” “Sorry.” Claudette whispered as they both quieted down their conversation.

“So he just… let you go?” Claudette asked. Dwight nodded to her. “I haven’t told anyone because I don’t know what to do with this information. This could either be good or bad news.” “Agreed. But there is nothing we can do about this but sit back and take notes. Maybe other things will start changing.” “Yes, but… Can this just stay between us two? I don’t want to get the others worked up.” Claudette smiled at Dwight and gave a nod. “Of course. For now, this is our little secret.”

Dwight gave a sigh of relief. He did feel better now knowing he wasn’t the only one knowing this information. He didn’t tell her all of the information, but he would with time. But he would rather keep that to himself for now. Telling Claudette that Trapper actually spoken to him. He’s not sure how this would affect everything. Something was changing here, but he wasn’t sure what. All he could do was wait to see what happened in the next trial with the Trapper.

The nerd was interrupted with a tight feeling in his chest. The Entity was calling him.

Claudette quickly noticed the change in Dwight and knew it was the Entity. “Be careful, okay?” She asked and went in with a quick hug. Dwight gave her a gentle hug back and smile. “I’ll do my best. See you in a bit.”

Dwight closed his eyes as he allowed himself to be taken away from the campfire and into the fog.

\----------------

The sound of his family disappeared and was replaced with distant sounds of crows. Dwight opened his eyes and quickly took in the surrounding. Looking for any information that he could use.

The leader could see he was dropped off in the corner of the map next to a large pile of logs. He slowly crept around the pile to get a better look. A large building was easily visible a short jog away. They were on the Ironworks map. But the next two questions needed to be answered. Who were his teammates and who was the killer?

Dwight knew he would fine out soon enough, but he was done wasting time. He caught sight of a gen and took off towards it. Didn’t take long to reach it as he quickly jumped on to start repairing it. The faster him and his team got these gens done, the faster they could leave this trial.

It seemed to have been a few minutes and he was getting worried. He hadn’t heard a cry or scream of pain since he was forced into the trial. Usually by now one of his team members or himself would have been injured or even caught by now.

A metal snap in the distance caused Dwight to stop immediately on his gen that was almost complete. That was a trap being disarmed. Dwight knew the sound well and it sent a chill down his spine. It seemed that he was now forced to face the killer he now feared the most.

He wanted out of this trial as quickly as possible. He was starting to feel himself panic at the thought of the unknown. He needed to get out of here. Finishing the gen, the leader made a dash for the closest locker. He knew Trapper would be heading this way. He wouldn’t run the monster when he was in panic mode.

The nerd shut the doors to the small locker once he made it inside. He nervously fixed his glasses on his face and focused on his own breathing. ‘relax. Its okay. One gen done. Four more to go. I can do this!’ Dwight thought to himself.

It didn’t take long for a heartbeat to get louder in the young man’s ears. He was right about the killer. The monster had made a straight line for the finished gen to look for clues. Any sigh to alert him of were the survivor has gone.

Dwight could hear Trapper move closer to the locker with his heavy footsteps and breathing. The survivor quickly covered his mouth with his hand to try and quiet his breathing. He was shaking, he was terrified. He didn’t want to be the first one caught! He wanted to get out of here!

The locker doors flew open causing the locker itself to shake as the survivor let out a yelp of fear. The tall man stood before him. His bone like mask still as bloody as the first day they both had faced each other. Metal spikes protruding out of one of his shoulders and the blood-stained overalls.

Dwight didn’t have much time to react as he was grabbed and thrown onto the shoulder of the killer. The survivor struggled and fought to get away. He knew what came next and wanted nothing to do with it. But sadly, there wasn’t much he could do about this.

The leader was placed on the hook as Dwight gave out a cry from the ungodly amount of pain. Every time he was hooked it never seemed to get any less painful. It always seemed to be as terrible as the one before. All the survivor could do was hang by the hook and wait for someone to save him.

Trappers stood by the hook for a moment. Dwight was waiting for him to speak again as the killer stared at him. The killer almost seemed like he was thinking something over. But it seemed to pass as Trapper moved away, hunting his next victim.

Dwight was so confused, not to mention still in severe pain. He still didn’t know what to think when it came to Trapper. He was grateful that the killer was gone at the moment. But he was still afraid. Trapper still seemed different and the leader didn’t know what to do.

The trial went by in a blink of an eye. Bill had saved him from the hook and did his best to clean him up. Jane was the first to die this round, quickly followed by Bill. Nea was found as well and died on hook as Dwight finished the fourth gen in the process. Leaving him alone with Trapper. The hunt for the hatch was on!  
Dwight sprinted across the map. He knew he had to find the hatch before Trapper did. He didn’t want to be alone in the trial with him. He wanted to go back to the campfire.

The sound of the hatch could be heard as the survivor made a sharp left and darted towards the beautiful sound. It was in sight! He was home free!  
A figure stepped out before Dwight got to close and slammed his foot down. The large metal hatch closed with a loud thud as the survivor skidded to a halt. The killer had found the hatch before him and was now close to him… this wasn’t good.

Dwight gulped and slowly looked up at the killer standing before him. Trapper was a lot taller than him as the killer stared down at him with a blank look. The leader should be running away. He knew he should be running, but he couldn’t find the energy for it. He was caught anyways. But Trapper just stared.

The survivor waiting as he stared back. He was waiting for the killer to charge at him. Or maybe he would speak again? Dwight almost wish he did. It was so quiet. All that he could focus on was the breathing from himself and the monster in front of him.

Trapper was the first to snap out of the trance and raised his weapon. Dwight’s reaction to the sudden action was delayed as the weapon came down and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The darkness was slowly releasing its hold on the young survivor’s mind. It’s thick fog clearing away as seconds ticked by. The young man didn’t want the darkness to leave him alone. For once, heaven forbit, for once he didn’t have a nightmare. The black sheet of nothing didn’t bring terrors to his resting mind. He didn’t want it to leave, not yet. He wanted to enjoy every second that he could. Finally being able to be a peace. Even if it didn’t last, he clung to that feeling for as long as he possibly could. Not wanting to face the outside world that brought him pain and torture. He was tired of it all. Tired of having to face everything. He wanted this peace… Just a little longer.

Sadly, Dwight lost his grip on the feeling. His awareness slowly crawling back to him as the darkness slipped away. Even though he found himself waking from a proper nap, he refused to open his eyes. He wasn’t ready. He was still tired. His body ached and throbbed as the leader became aware of his memories. He had faced Trapper. His friends had died from the monster. Dwight was the last one alive. The hatch, he had found it. He remembered feeling joy from the sound of that small opening in the ground. But Trapper was there. He closed it. The large monster had attacked him, and then.. What happened? He probably died. What else would have happened? At lease Trapper didn’t speak to him, thought the young survivor.

He remembered being so anxious about his next trial with the beast. Thoughts suffocating him as he processed them one by one. He felt like he would drown because of all of them. But Dwight was wrong? Nothing different had happened in the trial that he could remember. He had died along with is friends. The same as always. Was he overreacting the hole time? Overthinking about nothing? Probably.

Dwight found himself shifting uncomfortably on the ground. As he did, he could hear clinking of metal close by. He stopped and went quiet, his thoughts focusing on the sound that has just occurred. The campfire didn’t have anything metal around other then toolboxes. Was Jake working on his latest sabotage build? The leader finally found strength to open his heavy eye lids to maybe peek around at his surroundings.

The survivor was expecting to see the warmly light fire in the distance from his little home. Maybe see some silhouettes of his friends that he cared so much about. To hear them laughing or bickering with one another. He wanted that so badly. To be surrounded with his family that he had come to love and cherish. They all meant so much to him. It was true that not all of them got along, but Dwight didn’t care. That didn’t matter to him because they were still family. Stuck in this realm together, to stand side by side to face the nightmares of this world.

But that wasn’t what faced him. Dwight had opened his eyes to darkness surrounding him. It wasn’t pitch black, but still dark enough to have trouble viewing his surroundings. The leader focused his efforts on his hearing while his eyes adjusted. He found himself holding his breath as he listened. He waited to hear the sounds of his fellow teammates in the distance, or even the soft caws from some crows. But Dwight didn’t hear that. Instead, his ears were filled with silence. Everything around him was dead silent and still. Breathing again, he cautiously moved his hands underneath him so he could at least sit up, but stopped when he didn’t feel dirt underneath him.

The texture was a little rough, but flat and hard. Definitely sturdy. Wood flooring? If that was correct, then where the hell was he? Dwight finally pushed himself in to a sitting position when a wave of nausea hit him causing the survivor to almost fall back down to his side. He was able to catch himself before hitting his spinning head on the ground. With a grunt and most of his strength he had at the moment, the survivor was able to get himself into a sitting position.

Dwight had to take a second to collect himself. His body hurt, his head was spinning causing the leader to feel nauseous. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there with his eyes closed while focusing on his breathing, but the sickening feeling did fade after some time. Reaching up and placing his hand against his head. The leader discovered that his head was wrapped up and bandaged. Most of the work seemed to be focused around his left side of his skull. The young man applied a small amount of pressure. He regretted it as he gave out a small cry of pain and the sick feeling surfaced a little.

The leader left his head alone, not wanting to worsen the injury at the moment. He had other things to worry about, like finding out where he was.

Dwight reached for his face and gave his eyes a rub. Trying to remove any tiredness from them and to maybe help them to see better. He stopped. Something was missing. He was missing something from his face. His glasses! The survivor was useless without his pare of lenses. Shapes where nothing but blobs of color in the world without his handy glasses. He needed to find them. The nerd, being wary of his injuries, moved his body forward to search with his hands. Doing so, the metal sound had returned and stopped as he did.

The leader needed to figure out that sound and find his trusty glasses. Dwight continued his search. Using his hands to feel against the floor around where he sat. Behind him was just a wall, which he took time to feel. The wall had a weird texture and shape to it. It almost seemed warped, but he wasn’t sure. His search around him kept on as his right hand found something. He grabbed onto it as the metal sound he was hearing came from the object. The survivor lifted the weighted object as a tug came from his right ankle, startling the man at first.

Dwight inspected it with both hands. Metal parts connected with other pieces. A chain? His hands followed it in one direction, which led him to his ankle that had been tugged. He was! He was chained! The survivor thought to himself as he started to follow the chain the other direction. Taking his time, Dwight did his best to calculate how long the line was as the other end stopped at the wall. He knew it wasn’t perfect, but the leader would guess about 6 feet of length? Not a lot of room, not a lot at all.

The survivor gave out a sigh and focused on his surroundings. Without his glasses he couldn’t make out much, but his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Studying the room as best as he could, he could see different shapes and colors around the room. So it wasn’t an empty room. Better then nothing, thought Dwight as he found himself leaning back against the wall behind him. He was tired and feeling weak, probably from his injuries which have been patched up. But the question was, by who?

First option would be his fellow survivors, but they wouldn’t chain him up. Plus they didn’t have any buildings around the campfire. So then who was it?

As if on cue, a squeak from a door hinge could be heard close by. Maybe in the other room? Dwight wasn’t sure. He found himself taking shallow breaths and frozen in place to be as quiet as possible. He wasn’t alone.

The survivor listened as footsteps could be heard wondering around. The wooden floors creaking and shifting as the unknown figure moved through the area close by. Shuffling of objects joined the sounds, then more footsteps. Then silence. Wait, no. There was still noise, Dwight had to focus to hear the soft sounds. He couldn’t figure out what was going on. The leader could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he did his best to keep still and quiet.

He wasn’t sure how long this had gone on, listening to the sounds from a distance, but it was driving the leader crazy! He needed to figure out what was going on! He needed-… Light? Dwight leaned forward slightly as a different color could be spotted in front of him.

Across the room, a warm orange or yellowish color slowly came to life. The color only appears by the floor on the opposite side of the room from him and trailing up the wall a little. He had to stare before he could figure out what was going on. They were cracks letting in light from the other side. Then there must be a door facing the injured survivor. He would of felt better knowing where the exit was. But he didn’t feel better at all. The only thing keeping him and the unknown being apart was that door. He didn’t know what lied on the other side, or who had turned on the light. All he knew was that he was still trapped in an unknown location with whoever was in the other room.

The flooring in the other room gave out some more cracks as the being was on the move again. He found himself listening for the direction it was heading. The footsteps seem to be getting louder, indicating that it was moving closer to the young man’s location.

The door swung open with ease as light flooded the room quickly. Dwight had to quickly cover his eyes from the blinding light as he did his best to push further into the wall he was leading against. The survivor blinked a few times, trying his best to adjust with his hands still shielding him. The door shut with a thud as they were shadowed in darkness yet again. Dwight slowly lowered his arms to try and get a look at the human in front of him. He regretted it as a bright light turned on in the center of the room. He gave out a cry of surprise as he shielded his eyes again. The shock of getting blinded twice wasn’t doing well for his injured head as the feeling of nausea crept up.

Dwight did his best to get ahold on himself and to quickly control the sickening feeling. Now was not the time to focus on his body, but the stranger in the room with him now. He still had his hands over his eyes that were quickly adjusting to the light above on the ceiling. The footsteps belonging to the stranger moved to the right of the room. The sound of things moving, sliding, rolling and being set down caught the survivor’s attention before the footsteps made its way towards the young man. He knew he needed to look to see if the stranger was armed, or better yet, who the hell the individual was. If the survivor was in danger, he wanted time to react.

As the footsteps stopped in front of Dwight, the shape of the figure blocked out most of the light, casting a large shadow on the young man. The survivor was able to move his left hand away from his eyes not really needing them for a shield. Dwight looked up at the large, tall and built man standing before him that was casting the shadow. With his glasses nowhere to be found, the young man couldn’t see any features or much color in the moment. His eyes darted to the arms of the stranger looking for anything shiny. Even if shapes where hard to spot, color was a little easier to help at least. The large man was holding something in one of his hands. A box? He was able to make out something red in it’s grasp.

The large man lowered itself to one knee as a hand shot out to grab Dwight’s left hand that was in the air slightly above his head just in case the survivor was blinded again. This surprised him as the leader yelped in fear and tried to pull away, causing his head to slam into the wall. The room started to spin in Dwight’s vision, nausea becoming stronger. He could feel himself trying to curled in on himself. The large hand wrapped around Dwight’s wrist was yanked upwards keeping him from doing so. He was going to be sick.

A light tap on the ground in front of him and then a hand grasping his chin, keeping his head in place as the world slowly started to settle. The other hand releasing his wrist and moving to Dwight’s injured head. This was going very quickly for the survivor; he didn’t have time to fight whoever this was. He didn’t know where he was, who this was in front of him, or their intention on keeping him chained up. He could feel his bandages being removed as his head was held in place by the strong grip on his chip.

Dwight tried his luck on moving his head away but was met with a grunt and the grip on his chin tightening. That grunt? He recognized the sound. It was familiar to him. The leader glanced up at the stranger’s face to be met with the dark shade of white. Being this close to the stranger, he could make out two dark colors were the eyes would probably be and the dark shape of a smile within the white. The survivor could feel his breath quicken as realization kicked in. He wasn’t safe here. He needed to run.

He needed to get away from Trapper!

Adrenaline sparked in the leader as he shifted his weight back, pulling a leg in, then kicking out. His attack contacting towards Trappers middle section. The killer was caught off guard and tumbled back. Dwight jumped to his feet, or more likely stumbled to his feet. His legs hurt, his body ached, his head throbbing, the world spinning around him. He needed to run. He needed to escape. The survivor did his best at running, taking a few steps at the fastest speed he could manage. His left foot was stopped harshly by the object encaging his ankle. Dwight found himself falling face first into the wood floor as his breath was taken away from him. The world going into another spin as Dwight lost the fight to keep down whatever was in his stomach.

The leader tried his best to push himself onto his hands and knees as he heaved and coughed up the little food that he had eaten before all of this. He had forgotten about the chain being attached to his ankle. It had completely slipped his mind, caught up in the moment. Wanting to escape and get away. He had overlooked that important detail.

Dwight’s hair was grabbed from behind. The survivor cried out in pain as he was forced onto his feet, tears forming in his eyes as he squeezed them shut. He was scared. No. He was terrified. He had nowhere to run. He was completely at the mercy of this killer. Trapper leaned in close to Dwight as there bodies touched. “Behave.” It came out as a growl. A command.

The survivor was dragged back to his spot and dropped onto the floor. The young man almost falling onto his side if it wasn’t for Trapper grabbing his shirt to keep him upright again as he kneed down in front of Dwight . The leader stayed. God he didn’t want to be close to the killer, but he didn’t have much choice. He couldn’t do much against the killer like this.

The leader decided to do what was commanded of him. To ‘behave’ himself. He sat and let the killer continue whatever he was doing in the first place. Trapper took his time as he made sure Dwight’s head injury was cleaned, then wrapped with clean bandages. Then continued onto miner cuts and scrapes. Just because the survivor allowed him to do this didn’t mean that he liked it. Not at all! So many questions ran through his head. Like why was he treating his wounds? If Trapper wanted to kill him, then he wouldn’t go through all this trouble. Right? Then what was going on? Why did Trapper want to keep him alive? There had to be a reason to it.

The sound of the box clicking shut pulled him back into the scene in front of him. Apparently, the killer was done checking him over? He had treated his head, leg, and a few scrapes on his arms, plus a large gash on the side of his stomach. Now what?

The large killer shifted his weight and stood up. “Rest.” Another command was given as he stepped away, returning to the right side of the room. Dwight could see brown. A table maybe? The medical kit was placed on the surface and left as Trapper made his way to the door and opened it. The killer reached for the switch on the wall and flicked it, causing the single light to turn off. Dwight tried his best to see into the next room, but Trapper had already closed the door behind him before Dwight even got the chance.

Dwight was alone yet again in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Trapper quickly closed the door behind him, closing off the injured survivor to the rest of the house. He stood there for a few seconds and huffed at himself. A little pissed off from the actions of the young man and irritated that he had to hold back his spiking anger. The killer wanted to ram the survivors head into the wall to feel the skull crack in his hands. The feeling of power and unending strength. It was intoxicating at times. But he held himself strong and resisted the urge to do such a thing.

When Trapper had first stepped into the safety of his home with the survivor, thoughts had sprung up to his attention. Would the Entity take the young man away from him? Release him back to the other survivors? This was the first time Trapper had done anything like this. He usually kept his head down and obeyed the Entity without question. It made life easy on him as the unknown God provided everything he needed in this world. A home to call his own, different variety of foods, a comfortable bed to sleep on.

But the Entity was lacking something that it had refused to give him. Company.

That’s when Trapper started to ponder over this thought. Going over the idea to have another being to interact with, to socialize and express with. The killer wasn’t much for words, not needing them for some time. But the idea of that interaction with another. It sparked interest. He knew other killers existed in this realm but never had come into contact with them. The only beings he would ever see in this place where the pesky survivors. So, would the Entity be mad if he borrowed one for a while? Just for a short bit.

He had studied the survivors that entered his trial. Watching them and picking up on personalities. If he was going to borrow one, he wanted a human that was least annoying to him. One that wouldn’t cause much trouble to him, so a weaker target. That’s when he pinpointed there so called ‘leader’. Some leader he was. Scared and somewhat of a coward at times, but easy picking for Trapper. So, he borrowed him.

Trapper, when he walked into his home a while ago, was worried that his prize was taken away. It had been so silent in his little home. The same as it always has been. But was very thankful to see the man still chained to the wall when he had stepped in.

The killer dropped his thoughts and looked around the room in front of him. He was standing in the living room of the cabin that the Entity had made for him. The home being made from the trees in the area, stripped into logs and carefully placed. Held together tightly, stacked and shaped into the building he now calls home. To his right, the front door was locked with his weapon handing from a small hook next to the weathered door. In front of him stood a dark stone fireplace that contained a gentle fire sitting inside. Its flames licking at the air and sparking as it chewed its way through the sticks that kept it alive. A dark brown couch sat between him and the fireplace with a rug placed on the empty floor. To the right side of the stone fireplace was the foot of the stairs. The steps swung up behind the fireplace and its large chimney, crawling it’s up to the second floor of the home.

To the left of the killer laid the kitchen and dinning room, mostly just one room pushed together. The kitchen contained cabinets made from similar wood to the house with metal knobs. A silver metal sink, along with a pantry close by. All these items gathered and put together on one side of the room. The other side of the room sat a simple table. The wood a little weathered, as well with four matching chairs to go along with it.

Trapper made his way over to the kitchen and looked around at the food on the counter top. Most of it was fruits as well as a few vegetables filled some of the empty space. He also knew that he had some leftover meat in the freezer outback. The question was, what did he want to make? He was starting to get hungry. Plus, he needed the feed his new guest who was still healing. Something simple would have to do for now since he wasn’t sure how long he had until his next hunt. Maybe some soup? Something easy for the young man to eat?

Trapper decided on a simple vegetable soup even though he knew he was missing a few ingredients. But even if it didn’t taste the best, it would help the survivor heal. He would of added meat to the swampy bowls, but it would of took more time to work with the meat to add such a thing. This would do for now.

Grabbing one bowl with a single wooden spoon, he left the other one on the table for himself later. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to eat it in front of the man anyways. Trapper made his way back into the living room, something reflected the light catching him off guard for a second. The killer focused on the object sitting on a side table next to the couch. The survivor’s glasses sat on top of the smooth surface, one of the lenses cracked and reflected the fires light in different directions.

He had forgotten about the object until now, but he didn’t make a move to get it. No. He knew that once the man got his lenses back, he would be able to see better. Which then meant he would be able to look around and plan. Plan and look for weaknesses. Then wait for the perfect moment, and then… Trapper stopped himself. He was squeezing the small bowl in his hands as the dish groaned under his strength. He eased his grip on it and took a breath. The survivor wasn’t going to leave him. No. He wasn’t leaving. Not yet.

The killer finally made it to the door and opened it quickly. Moving his way inside, he shut the door behind him and reached out to find the light switch. The center light flickered on to reveal his repair room. His large wooden work bench was pushed into the corner. The surface littered with tools and metal pieces that were once large bear traps. The rest of the room had boxes filled with supplies and other tools that allowed him to repair his weapon and traps. But the most important thing sat in the back of the room.

The young survivor was sitting where Trapper had last seen him. His back against the wall and a hand up to shield his face yet again. The man looked exhausted and ill, his raised arm shaking as he struggled to keep it up, or maybe shaking out of fear? The killer wasn’t sure.

Trapper made his way across the room easily with long stride and lowered himself in front of the injured survivor. The man pushed further back into the wall as if he was trying to become one with it. The killer was use to the survivors being fearful of him, running away or hiding from his view. But they weren’t in a hunt now. The young man had nothing to fear from him.

The killer offered the bowl to the injured man. Trying to be gentle with his movement and show no signs of threat. The survivor looked at the bowl with uncertainty and didn’t reach out for it. Trapper reached out but caught himself. Patience. He needed to be mindful of that. He tried to move the soup closer to the man, encouraging him to take it. He was still trying to be gentle, but he could feel himself getting irritated by every second that passed.

The injured man finally had enough and tried to push the bowl away. Trapper snapped and grabbed the survivor's lower jaw with his free hand. If the survivor was going to fight, then he would join.

The man grabbed onto his wrist and tried to free his jaw from his hands. Trapper applied more pressure to his thumb and pointer fingers, feeling against the survivor’s cheeks. He was trying to find the point in where the jaw connected to the rest of the skull. Finding his target, he squeezed and forced the survivors mouth open. The injured man cried out in pain and struggled in his grasp. Trying to wiggle free to get away, but Trapper wouldn’t allow it. He was inpatient and wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

With the survivors mouth open, the killer put the bowl to the opening. Slowly tipping it so the soup fell into his mouth. With how much the survivor fought and how the bowl was shaped, not every drop made it down his throat. A small amount falling down the side of the survivor’s face, dampening his white shirt. The rest made it down his throat, maybe to quickly as he choked and spat up some.

Trapper was pleased to at least get something down his throat, anything to help him heal a little quicker. The killer released his captive and looked him over. The man’s bandages would need to be changed soon, but now was not the time. Rest was still needed. He needed his company to gain his energy back and heal.

The survivor in front of him coughed a few more times and used the back of his hand to wipe away the liquid that hadn’t made it down his throat. The man’s eyes locked with his as they seemed to study each other. Trapper found himself lost in those brown eyes. The slight shine from them as water was gathered from all the coughing, the wide but gentleness of them. The look of fear. He liked this look. He loved the look of fear and uncertainty on the face of the young man, it reminded him of the trials. His adrenaline high and his senses enhanced as the thrill of the hunt taunted him.

The killer puffed at the thought and rose to his feet. He enjoyed a good chase, but now was not the time. This was not a trial. He needed to stay grounded before he lost himself in front of the survivor. What good would the young man be if he was dead?

A slight tug at his inner being caught him a little off guard. The Entity was calling.

Trapper gave another puff and looked down at the survivor still staring at him. “Stay… rest.” The killer commanded, grabbing the bowl and turning around making his way to the door.

“W-wait! P-Please let me go! I-" Dwight was cut off with a click of the light and the slam of the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the love and support!!  
> I apologies for being so slow. 2020 for myself, and for the rest of the world, hasn't been the best. But one step at a time. I want to try and get back into writing this story. To drive back in and busy my mind. We'll have to see!  
> I hope you all are doing well and staying safe! Remember that you all are amazing <3


End file.
